


Bruises

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bookshop, Bruises, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Love, abusive gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale sees you talking to Gabriel outside of his bookshop. He rushes out to make sure you don't get hurt.





	Bruises

He sensed you outside. It was always easy to tell when you were nearby because of the huge amount of love that radiated off of you. Usually, you’d come in a few seconds after he was able to sense you. The bell to the shop would ring and you’d call his name. But today, you weren’t coming inside. He put down a book he was reading and went to investigate what you were doing.

You were standing with your back to the window of his shop. Your head was looking up at someone, you were probably talking to them. As Aziraphale ventured closer to where you were, his heart nearly stopped. He nearly forgot to breathe. The angel’s skin turned a ghostly white.

He ran. The bill chimed furiously at the power he used to swing the door open. Aziraphale turned the corner rapidly and made his way to you. His hands reached you and he pushed you behind him.

“Ah, Aziraphale. Hello,” a deep-voiced grumbled from the chest of the person you were speaking to. “I was just getting acquainted with [Y/N].”

“Gabriel, what are you doing here?” Aziraphale asked, willing his voice to not quiver at the archangel standing before him.

“Wait. Gabriel, as in that Gabriel?” you whispered to Aziraphale. He gave his head a meek nod.

Gabriel narrowed his violet eyes at the two of you. “I was coming to check up on everything that you’ve been doing.”

“I don’t report to you anymore, Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s hand shot out from his side and gripped Aziraphale by the throat. The archangel pushed passed you and sent you sprawling to the ground. Aziraphale was slammed against the building of his bookshop. His feet left the ground and his hands clawed at Gabriel’s hand. He attempted to gasp for air.

“Stop!” you screamed and scrambled onto your feet. You gripped the archangel’s arm and tried to yank it away. “Stop it!”

Gabriel ignored you while he glared at the blond angel. “Don’t forget that Heaven has far more power than that demon and your pathetic self. If you try to interfere with us again, we’ll make sure you suffer greatly.” Gabriel paused and glanced at you. “It will cost you dearly.”

Aziraphale froze under the archangel. His heart hammered furiously in his chest. Then, Gabriel dropped him to the ground. You crouched at Aziraphale’s side with your arms wrapped around him. Aziraphale clutched onto your arm and gasped for air.

“Goodbye, Aziraphale. [Y/N].”

“Are you okay?”

Aziraphale nodded his head. His mind was racing. He had to keep you safe. Safe from Gabriel and safe from Heaven. But right now, he wanted to be selfish and keep you close.

“I’m so sorry, Aziraphale,” you whimpered and buried your face into his shoulder. “If I knew that was him, I would’ve…I would’ve done something.”

“It’s alright, my dear,” Aziraphale croaked. He winced at how his throat hurt to speak.

You pulled away and looked at his throat in alarm. There were bruises already starting to form on his neck. Tears built up in your eyes. “Let’s get you inside and ice it.” You helped to steady the angel on his feet and hurriedly made your way into the bookshop. You locked the doors behind you. Customers would only make the situation more irritating for the two of you.

The backroom didn’t really have much in terms of ice. Though, you did make sure he had at least one icepack on hand. Quickly, you took it out of the freezer and wrapped it in a towel. Your feet hurriedly made their way back towards the angel who was now sitting on the couch. Sitting next to him, you gently placed the icepack against the bruises forming on his neck.

“We’ll keep it there for a bit,” you hummed. Your free hand went up and ran through his curly locks of hair in an attempt to the soothe the shaking angel. “Can you miracle it away?”

Aziraphale shook his head. Ethereal and occult beings couldn’t easily miracle damage away that was done by one another. Besides, a part of him was convinced he deserved this treatment. It was his fault that he upset Heaven.

“Aziraphale,” you said with a stern face. It was as if you were reading his thoughts. Aziraphale supposed you had known him long enough to it wouldn’t be hard to guess what he was thinking. “Gabriel is a jerk. He had no right to hurt you.”

Aziraphale gave a weak smile at you. He took the hand that was running through his hair and brought it to his lips in a light kiss. You returned the smile and kissed his cheek.

“Do you want me to get you something to drink or call Crowley to come over?” you asked, trying to think of more things that could make him feel better. Though, the angel simply shook his head and pulled you closer towards him. Understanding what you meant, you snuggled into his side while still holding the icepack to his throat. “We’ll just stay right here, then.” Aziraphale carefully turned his head so it was leaning on top of yours. “I love you, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale’s hand squeezed your own tightly. He loved you, too.


End file.
